Bikini Rangers omg!
Bikini Rangers omg! (initialism of "officially model gear") is the upcoming seventh Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama series. When it premieres after the finale of Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder. Project that is currently in development. The show is slated for a September 9, 2013. Nothing else is known at present besides the name, but the title makes it obvious that the season will have a Sucker Punch adaptation. Also the first of the series to air entirely in the Transformation period series. On October 25th, 2012, a U.S. federal trademark registration number 90023476 was filed by FremantleMedia North America and Bikini Rangers Worldwide, giving a description for the new show with the title as, Bikini Rangers omg. Currently, the request for the title of the show has not been approved but will be looked into in approximately three or four months. Celebrity Actress Characters The omg! Rangers Other omg! Rangers Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *'Dr. Victoria Zdrok' *'Owl-Head' *'Mark Anderson' Special Missions Unit Staff *'Captain Merrick Hasse' *'Christine Johnston' Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *'Lisa Vanderpump' Villains *'Gabby Quinteros' *'Tyra Banks' *'Kambridge' *'Sherek-O' *'Frog Soilders' Arsenal *'omg! Morphin Brace' Weapons *'R.A.M. Blaster' **'Red LightningSword' **'Green ThunderCannon' **'Blue HandBlasters' **'Yellow StarChargers' **'Pink WindFire' *'A.C.E. Navigator' *'Sucker Punch Blaster' Mecha *'omg! MegaZord' Episodes References to Power Rangers The omg! Rangers contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious, some not overtly stated, and some possibly not intentional. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Bikini Rangers history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that the humanoid forms of some individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaloids' MegaZords, such as Shovelloid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord" insted of "Nitro", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The omg! Morphin Brace announces "It's Morphin' Time!" when activated, which was used throughout [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Ranger''s] and ''Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai shows. *The main villain Sherek-O is very similar to'' [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_R.P.M. ''R.P.M.'s] Venjix as they were both computer viruses, not to mention very impatient and angry. *Sherek-O is a floating head from a different dimension, just like Zordon. *The omg! Rangers have Super Powers they can access to fight better. This is very similar to the heroes of Dino Thunder, S.P.D., or Operation Overdrive. **Unlike the Power Ranger series' powers, however, this series has given the Super Powers Weakpoints, which balance out the overall effectiveness of the Busters. Also, the omg! Rangers can use their "Civilian Powers" while transformed. *Similar to some Power Ranger seasons, the main monster making method involves using random items. Notes *It is the first season in Production is set in Canada but will have a mixed American/Canadian. *This is first of the series to air entirely in the Transformation period series. *This is the second season to the shortest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 45 episodes total of 352 episodes and series each season. (It's was Bikini Rangers Venice Storm) *This based adaptation from Sucker Punch is 2011 American fantasy action film directed by Zack Snyder and co-written by him and Steve Shibuya. It is Snyder's first film based on an original script. The film stars Emily Browning, Abbie Cornish, Jena Malone, Vanessa Hudgens, Jamie Chung, and Carla Gugino. The storyline follows the fantasies of a young woman who is committed to a mental institution, as she makes a plan to escape the hospital before suffering a lobotomy. The film was released in both conventional and IMAX theatres in the United States at midnight on March 25, 2011. It received generally negative reviews from critics, but was a moderate box office success. *Koichi Sakamoto has been named new Executive Producer of Bikini Rangers. **At least 26 omg! vehicles will be used in the series. Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Omg! Series